


Зима

by MsAda



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Gen, Police
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку Салли "очень холодная зима в Нью-Йорке, пост!ЗС". Поскольку я просто пытаюсь расписаться, получилось странное, в основном, замешанное на старых идеях. Джен, гет, смысла, сюжета и рейтинга нет. Концовка не слита только потому, что и завязки не было.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зима

**Author's Note:**

> Song http://pleer.com/tracks/668769Ehsx

На оконном стекле нарастает лед.  
Барнс ненавидит эту халупу, где вынужден жить, больше всего за это - древнее отопление работает с перебоями, словно сердце усталого старика, сквозняки тянут изо всех щелей, и окна в рассохшихся старинных рамах зарастают морозными узорами.  
Барнс наливает в кружку кипяток.

Он понятия не имеет, откуда в нем эта привычка - согреваться не кофе или, на худой конец, крепким виски, а горячей водой - может, это осталось с войны, хотя их не так плохо снабжали, особенно в сорок четвертом.  
Может, это от русских, Барнс смутно припоминает одного деда с худым лицом, полностью побелевшими кустистыми бровями и льдисто-голубыми ясными глазами. Ученый, инженер, не важно, кто конкретно это был. Он пил пустой горячий кипяток, поил им Барнса, и обращался исключительно на "вы". "Выпейте, рядовой, погрейтесь". И он не боялся Зимнего Солдата. Странное воспоминание: этот русский сидит за столом, молча заполняет какие-то бумаги, а Солдат сидит с ним рядом, на табурете, словно пациент в бесплатной клинике на приеме строгого врача. И металлические пальцы тихо звякают о жестяную кружку. А ведь это были плохие времена, Солдат часто срывался на ближайшем окружении. Его тогда боялись. Его всегда боялись. Только не тот русский... "Чая я не держу, - сухой суровый голос, - отвык, знаете ли. Мы с вам вроде ровесников. Хотя, конечно, я войну провел в таких вот институтах, в Ленинграде". Солдат слушал его одновременно, и не слушал. Речь он понимал.

Допив свой кипяток, он собирается.  
Зима в Нью-Йорке в этот раз холодная. Он знает, что его телу холод безразличен. Он не замерзает - не позволяет себе мерзнуть, одевается тепло, заходит греться в магазины и кафе, заказывает кофе и не пьет, ездит на службу на машине, каждый раз включая обогрев, после работы долго стоит под горячим душем, согреваясь. И все равно, мороз бесит его.  
Снега нет уже две недели, солнца тоже. Город зарастает коростой льда и серой тусклой грязи. В тридцатые такие зимы означали угрозу жизни Стива, означали огромные расходы на дрова и уголь - в их квартирке была железная коптящая печурка, и другого способа отопления в этих старых домишках даже не предполагалось. Барнс покупал для нее уголь в доках, а когда не хватало денег - даже приворовывал слегка.  
Один раз они сожгли за два вечера недельный запас угля - Стиву пришлось принять заказ на рекламу дамских чулок, и бедная натурщица сидела на их кухонке у самой этой несчастной печки в одном только белье. Оба забавно шмыгали носами - Стив и эта девушка. Роджерс из солидарности даже свой неизменный свитер не надел... конечно, заболел.

В участке Барнсу молча салютует Чейз - спокойный черный парень, никакая боеспособность, мертвый груз в любой возможной операции - а впрочем, Барнс постепенно отучает себя так оценивать людей. Выходит через раз.  
Чейз жестом предлагает ему пончик. Барнс кивает, но не берет. Он все еще не может есть при других. Попробует потом, когда Билл сменится, оставив ему пончик в пустой коробке. Парни ведь неплохо выучили его особенности. Где-то на него бы смотрели, вероятно, косо, но, похоже, что Барнсу наконец-то повезло с работой.  
\- Ребята ждут уже, - привычно сообщает Билл.  
Баки кивает снова.  
Он никогда не ест в присутствии других, уходит затемно и иногда заглядывает посреди ночи. Если срочный вызов - то с этим к Барнсу и его ребятам, парни уже знают. Еще, если возможно, он не говорит.  
Ни с кем - кроме своих ребят, конечно.

Барнс отпирает замок, и Страйк набрасывается на него с поцелуями и визгом. Барнс смеется в голос. Чмокает пса в нос.

Баки и Страйк работают отлично - индивидуально и в команде, им не слишком важно. Страйки еще слишком восторженный пока, пытается вцепиться в полотенце, вместо того, чтобы указать на него лаем - но у него отличный нюх, действительно. У Баки есть выдержка, выносливость, азарт. Линяет, правда, страшно - Барнс проводит по полчаса, вычесывая жесткую рыже-черную шерсть, а тот и рад. Баки скоро будет два года, а вот Страйк в сравнении с овчаркой все еще щенок. Жилистый, легкий - он еще и выглядит моложе своего возраста. Пока Барнс вдумчиво вычесывает Баки, доберман лежит неподалеку, в своем вольере, и нетерпеливо дергает ушами. Барнс усмехается - надо сегодня его посильнее погонять.

Все началось довольно просто - с реабилитации. С той клиники для жертв вооруженных конфликтов. Барнс уже не был тогда опасен, никого не трогал, просто не желал и никого видеть, говорить ни с кем. Как Стив уговорил его попробовать хотя бы, Барнс до сих пор не понимает. Они даже попытались какое-то время жить вместе, но на самом деле стало лишь хуже - находиться рядом со Стивом Барнсу было страшно. Никто другой не вызывал в нем больше такой ярости, как Стив.  
"Ты - все, к чему я не вернусь, чего уже не будет, понимаешь? Все, что я потерял" - "Но мы можем вернуть, многое, Баки"... - "Ты не понимаешь! Если не понимаешь даже ты"...  
Но Стив уже вернул кое-что. Он заставил Барнса захотеть жить как человек. Нормальный человек. Полгода по подвалам, ночлежкам и заброшенным квартирам агентов ГИДРы, полгода кошмаров, оцепенения и ярости. Он не хотел, чтобы так продолжалось. Не то чтобы он верил, будто может снова жить иначе, он ни во что и никому не верил, в том числе и Стиву.  
Но трудно долго не доверять Стиву. Романова, похоже, это тоже знает, а ведь у нее тот же взгляд, что и у Барса, такой же жесткий и затравленный. Просто в отличии от вымуштрованной шпионской школой девочки Наташи, он, боевик, может позволить себе быть столь же угрюмым и диким, как он ощущает себя. Роскошь, что сказать.  
А ведь когда-то был другим. Он знает. Он помнит. Самое смешное - ему даже почти уже не больно вспоминать.  
Тогда боль была слишком сильной. Это было горе, плач по своей жизни и силам, по своим мечтам, по не дождавшейся его семье и людям, которых он убил. Он ведь не был убийцей. Даже на войне порой не спал, припоминая полные детского ужаса глаза очередного немецкого мальчишки, и как тот никак, никак не мог нажать курок, руки не слушались от страха. Руки Барнса его не подводили ни тогда, ни после.  
Тихо скулит Страйк.  
Барнс размыкает веки. Баки дышит прямо ему в лицо, Страйк лает через сетку. Барнс поднимается и, наплевав на собственные планы, выпускает обоих псов. Повозится немного с ними перед работой. Нервы расшалились. Это все морозы.  
Когда они втроем проходят мимо Кола, тот тихо бухает приветственное "вуф". Барнс останавливается. Подходит к двери, проверяет воду, Кол тыкается носом в сетку вольера, просит пообщаться. С тех пор как Дик словил удар, все время пес грустит. Барнс выпускает и его. Этой собаке он должен больше, чем кому-либо другому. Ну, кроме Стива, но его нельзя считать.  
В клинике лучше ему почти не было. Немного напрягало, что платит Стив - странно, что после всего сумасшествия, в котором он жил семьдесят лет, Барнс продолжает, как и в тридцатых, думать о деньгах. Довольно сильно злило поначалу, что ему дают таблетки, потом, что делают уколы - это все казалось слишком знакомым. Впрочем, оказалось, что никакие препараты даже почти не действуют - и это тоже злило, потому что иногда ему хотелось бы заснуть без снов. Или не злиться настолько сильно и настолько часто. Ремонт в его палате делать не пытались, он сам просил не делать их. В чем смысл, если выместить злость на мебели и стенах порой было единственным средством отвлечься? Не поубивать кого-нибудь из персонала...  
Раздражали беседы с психиатрами. Просто раздражали другие люди. Больше всех - он сам.  
К нему боялись подходить. Это было нормально. Барнс к этому привык. Он же Зимний Солдат.  
Хотя, если серьезно, то он ведь ни разу не навредил ни одному из тех, кто был с ним рядом в той клинике. Чаще всего пугал...  
Кола привел его хозяин, Дик, старый кинолог. Навещал когда-то в такой клинике друга, затесался в программу волонтеров. "Как-то вышло так - потом рассказывал он, - на самом деле мой малыш служака, мы оба полицейские, ищем пропавших и оружие. Ты, кстати, если и впрямь не знаешь, куда можно податься, то у нас есть работенка. Конечно, придется пойти учиться, но тебе найдется место в моем участке".  
Кол улыбался, разложив брыли на колене Барнса. Тот чесал его живой рукой.  
"Только поторопись, парень, - глядя на них обоих усмехнулся Дик, - нам с Колом уже скоро на пенсию, сначала мне, потом ему. Если решишь, то выбирайся отсюда к черту, и особо не тяни. И чтобы заключение врачей. Сам понимаешь".  
Стив тоже звал, кстати. Звал к Мстителям. "Помнишь, как мы с Коммандос?"  
Барнс помнил. И прекрасно знал, что Роджерс прав. Его место не там, где Кол и Дик. Мирная жизнь, даже в полиции - не для того, кого боятся большинство самых крутых агентов мировых спецслужб. Он профессионален в том, чтобы убивать людей, не так ли? Просто он был не на той стороне все это время. Просто ему надо...  
Он разнес комнату в клинике сразу же после ухода Дика с Колом. В последний раз. Вышел через полгода упорной терапии. Заключение врача было таким, что он и сам не верит до сих пор. Он думал, что придется походить в колледж, но, как это ни странно, три года обучения в тридцатых еще считались, так что он всего лишь сдал несколько экзаменов. Еще через полгода он пришел к Дику. И только когда заполучил щиток подразделения К-9 осознал, насколько сумасшедшим нужно было быть, чтобы поверить, что получится.  
"Бак, почему собаки?" - спросил у него Стив.  
У друга был тогда такой забавный взгляд - одновременно радостный и жалкий. Гордый и... странный в общем. Барнс предполагал, что это как если бы он завоевал какой-то приз среди спортсменов-инвалидов. Стиви все пытался внушить себе - обоим им - что жизнь пойдет по-прежнему, что все будет как раньше. Тогда, после значка, до него стало, кажется, наконец-то доходить.  
"Не знаю даже, Стив. Они живые, - сказал Барнс тогда, - они меня спасают. Знаешь, их же затем и обучают. Пива?"  
Они выпили пива. На коленях Барнса дрых нагло стащенный из отделения щенок овчарки. "Как назовешь?" - "Баки".  
Стив промолчал. Стив слабо понимал его. Барнса это не слишком волновало. Он не злился больше. Ему стало как-то кристально все равно еще когда он в первый раз коснулся горячо дышащего на пальцы психу, которого боятся люди, дружелюбного бладхаунда в попоне волонтера. Стив хороший парень. Когда-то был для Баки Барнса лучшим другом. Стив не смог бы так. Как этот пес. Собаки могут с ним.  
\- Билл, я возьму ребят на выходные. С Колом.  
\- Не положено, - обыденно бурчит, не отрываясь от матча на своем айфоне, Билл.  
Барнс ухмыляется:  
\- Верну вечером в воскресенье, как всегда.  
Трое немаленьких собак в его машине быстро укладываются на заднем сидении, потом роняют Страйка на пол.  
\- Тихо, парень, - ласково утешает его Барнс.  
"Я и не знала, что ты можешь быть ласковым" - сказала ему Романова, увидев его с Баки, еще маленьким. - Ты, кстати, должен мне, Зимний Солдат".  
Наташа иногда приходит. Барнс не замечает или делает вид, что не считает пауз между ее визитами. Он отдает ей долг. "Не выношу бояться" - говорит Наташа. Замирает в его руках, потом почти бросается, набрасывается на его рот, на тело, позволяет, заставляет ласкать себя левой рукой - вжимает его в себя. Почти не спит потом. Барнс ласковый с ней, изо всех людей. Подолгу выгоняет из ее тела страх перед собой, вытягивает в стонах не звучавшие когда-то болезненные вскрики, слизывает шрамы от огнестрелов - помнит лишь один из них, второй, Наташа говорит, что первый тоже от него. Он верит. Он кошмар для маленьких девочек и мальчиков всех мировых спецслужб. Личный кошмар Наталии.  
Она однажды не вернется, когда перестанет напрягаться, перестанет располагаться ближе к выходу из комнаты в его присутствии.  
Страйк лижет его в нос.  
В парке чертовски холодно и снега нет. Не важно. Барнс отпускает псов побегать, вынимает снаряжение. За пару дней в команде Страйки втянется и станет работать лучше. Можно будет взять его на вызов...

Когда он с парнями возвращается, в квартире почти жарко. Посреди гостиной работает обогреватель, оба кресла заняты. Барнс не удостаивает гостей приветствия, пока не протирает лапы собакам.  
\- Баки! - зовет Стив.  
Баки бросается к нему здороваться. Барнс дергает ртом. Кажется, этот придурок звал именно пса?  
Он наклоняется, легко касается плеча Наташи. Та потягивается, словно дремала.  
\- Барнс...  
Она не вздрагивает рядом с ним ни разу. Гладит умного Страйка, легкомысленно болтает о последнем их задании.  
\- Нам надо залечь на пару дней. А ты сейчас живешь настолько тихо, что никто не станет искать у тебя.  
Барнс молча кивает.  
\- Постельное белье в шкафу. Оружие - ты знаешь.  
Они прекрасно знают, как он ненавидит огнестрел, помимо форменного глока. И прекрасно знают, где у него хранится целый арсенал.  
Он наливает себе в кружку кипятка. Наташа приближается и обнимает его со спины.  
\- Ты просто старикан.  
Он закрывает глаза. Ни о чем сейчас не вспоминается. Он слушает возню собак, которых еще нужно покормить. Он чувствует взгляд Стива, теплый. Чувствует горячую Наташу.  
Что-то изменяется, если ему позволить. Кто-то изменяется.  
Зима кончается, - он думает.  
Февраль.


End file.
